Paroxismo
by NatashaRiddle
Summary: Su novia era Harley Quinn. Pero para ser su compañera no había que diferir de él, sino todo lo contrario.
1. Chapter 1

_Sólo por si las dudas:_

_Guasón = Joker_

**Prólogo**

**Época Actual**

**Guarida del Guasón, Ciudad Gótica**

**Altas horas de la noche**

Pateó la caja que le obstruía el camino. Tanteó en la oscuridad, buscando algo de lo que aferrarse. Finalmente se tiró sobre un sillón. Se levantó de un salto. Se había sentado sobre un patito de goma.

- Estúpida Harley…- gruñó, tirando el patito lejos. Quizá Bud y Lou se encargarían de lamer ese juguete. E intoxicarse luego. Harley estaría ahí para cuidarlos. A veces parecía que se preocupaba más por esos perros que por Él.

Todo el lugar era un desastre. Parecía que no había visto una escoba en meses. Habían cosas tiradas por todos lados.

Se tapó el rostro, apoyándose del sillón.

Harley estaba bastante sensible esos días. Le dolía la cabeza, sufría de mareos y nauseas, y cada vez que Él le decía algo, ella le respondía agresivamente, y se largaba a llorar. Tal vez se está poniendo vieja, pensaba Él.

Y después de seis años a su lado, no le podía pedir mucho. Pero le fastidiaba su actitud. No se preocupaba ya de su aspecto físico, Él podía vislumbrar un aumento en su vientre.

Aunque…si llegaba siquiera a ser lo que Él estaba imaginándose…

No, Harley no le ocultaría algo de esa calaña. No a Él. No podía, no…

Presionó más las manos enguantadas en su rostro. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza a Él.

Debían ser esas salidas con Ivy. Ésas dos pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas. Como en ese momento, que en vez de estar a su lado, estaba de fiesta con Poison Ivy.

Apenas y podía recordar esos tiempos en que sólo Él era el único criminal fichado de esa ciudad…ahora ya no. Habían miles de farsantes que osaban con compararse a Él, y Batman le había quitado atención. Ahora debía luchar por conseguir encuentros con el murciélago. Hasta incluso se había conseguido ayudantes aviarios ese murciélago…ya no serían nunca más ellos dos solos…

Resopló, fastidiado.

_Toc, toc. _

- Rayos…- murmuró. ¿Quién sería? Limpió su camino de los objetos que se interponían a su paso. A lo mejor era su bueno amigo El Acertijo, con quien habían decidido entregarse una noche a los vicios mundanos del alcohol. Logró llegar junto a la puerta, no sin haber pisado unas mil cosas antes.

Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan abrumado de pensamientos, se hubiera percatado que la manera de tocar la puerta era la misma que lo interrumpió a Él alguna vez, hace seis años atrás, de besar a una desaparecida Harleen Quinzel en el baño de su apartamento…

Abrió la puerta.

- Vaya, vaya…¿Y dónde se escondió la Anarquía esta vez, Mr. J.? -.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

**Hace seis años**

**Apartamento de la Dra. Quinzel**

**9:15 a.m.**

Delicados nudillos martillaron la puerta tres veces. Exactamente tres veces

Olvidando por un momento lo que aquel nimio detalle podía significar, tanteó por debajo de la almohada vecina, deslizando las manos como arañas en busca del Guasón.

Una parte de sí se alegró de no encontrarlo, pero la otra sintió nostalgia y un deje de soledad. Realmente la compañía de Él le agradaba.

Levantó los párpados violentamente, dirigiendo al techo un par de claros ojos azules. Se dio un momento para aspirar su aroma, y regocijarse con los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver las sábanas blancas manchadas con pintura roja y negra, blanco también y aunque no se notaba, ella lo sabía.

Se levantó, mientras golpeaban la puerta de esa forma particular una vez más. Cuidó no estirarse demasiado al desperezarse, precaviendo de no abrir las inestables heridas que tenía en el estómago. En la mesa que estaba junto al espejo, a los pies de la cama de dos plazas, había un florero morado, y en él, la única rosa morada. El esperado mensaje colgaba de sus espinas:

"_Volveré a verte. Pronto._

_G.-" _

Esas escuetas palabras eran suficiente. Cerró los dedos alrededor de la rosa, arrugando el mensaje, sin importarle que las espinas se clavaran en su palma. Porque era de él, era dulce veneno que él había dejado _con amor _para ella.

Con una inconciente sonrisa insana, dejó su regalo sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Reprimiendo un bostezo, la abrió sin mucha ceremonia.

Y si aún quedaba algo de sueño, la imagen que se ofrecía en el umbral de la puerta la despertó del todo.

Tres golpes en la puerta con los nudillos. Debía recordarlo.

- ¡Harleen! – y un par de huesudos brazos la apresaron, dejándola sin aire.

- ¿Ma… má? – boqueó, confusa. La satisfacción que la embargaba se esfumó con prisa.

La mujer se despegó de ella, apretándola las mejillas.

- ¡Cielos, Harley! ¡Estábamos tan preocupados por ti cuando nos llamó tu supervisora! – la señora Quinzel se separó unos centímetros de ella, examinándola de arriba a bajo. Sus ojos, exactamente iguales a los de Harleen, se detuvieron en las diversas cicatrices esparcidas por sus piernas, en uno que otro corte que la camisa con que dormía permitía ver, y finalmente, en su abdomen, donde estaban las recientes y más letales heridas que el Guasón había provocado. - ¿Te sientes bien, mi niña? ¿No necesitas nada? ¿Tienes miedo?.

Retrocedió, permitiendo que su madre se adentrara en el departamento, mirándola confundida, frunciendo el ceño.

La presencia de su madre era realmente… inesperada. No la veía desde la última Navidad, cuando fue a visitarla a ella y su padre. No se preocupaba por mantener una relación fija con ellos, y no les había mencionado una palabra de su asignación al caso del Guasón y posterior escape, ocurrido hace un par de semanas.

Sin embargo, la noticia ya había recorrido casi todo el país, y la doctora Leland, seguramente preocupada de la obsesiva fijación que el payaso sicótico había desarrollado por su siquiatra, habría llamado a su madre.

Un gran error, sin duda.

Intentando asimilar esa súbita visita, se percató de dos cosas que no le gustaron; había una gran maleta negra en el suelo, a la derecha de dónde su madre estaba de pie unos minutos atrás, y al otro lado, se encontraba una muchacha de no más de catorce años, con una mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros.

Frunció el ceño aún más, mirando a la chica.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó. La señora Quinzel se volteó levemente.

- ¡Ah, si! Lo olvidaba – murmuró con una sonrisita en los labios. Entró su maleta, cerrando la puerta, y tomó a la joven por los hombros, posicionándola delante de ella. – No esperaba que la reconocieras, puesto que la última vez que la viste era muy pequeña – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Ella es Amanda Ryder, nieta de tu tía Ellen, hija de tu prima Meredith. – la muchacha se mantuvo con el rostro inexpresivo. Era alta, sumamente delgada, de cabello negro liso y ojos oscuros, nada más diferente que el cabello rubio y ojos azules de Harleen y su madre.

Amanda… sí, recordaba a su tía Ellen (por desgracia), y también a su quisquillosa y sumisa prima mayor, Meredith. Pero a su hija no la recordaba.

- ¿Y para qué la trajiste? – le espetó a su madre, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

- Meredith estaba visitándonos cuando recibimos la noticia. A propósito, te manda saludos y espera que te recuperes pronto. Meredith propuso que Amanda viniera conmigo, y yo no me opuse. Además, Amanda quería conocerte y ver cuan exitosa eres – miró maternalmente a la muchacha, apretándole una mejilla.

Las miró, incapaz de creer que eso era cierto.

- Bueno, será mejor que preparemos el desayuno. Debes comer, Harley, estás muy delgada. Amanda, lleva mi maleta y tus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes. – Amanda obedeció sin decir una palabra.

- Espera, no pretenderás que las hospede aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó a su madre, quien se encaminó a la cocina para preparar la comida.

- Harley, nos las arreglaremos. Amanda trajo consigo su saco de dormir, podrá dormir junto conmigo. Necesitas a alguien que te cuide, mi niña. Además, Amanda es una niña muy simpática – explicó, sacando platos y tazas.

- Pero…¡Madre! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desesperada.

No podía dejarlas convivir allí con ella, no en ese lugar dónde el Guasón podría aparecerse cualquier noche y…

- Ya está decidido, Harley. No te arrepentirás – la mujer mayor le dio la espalda, abriendo la alacena en busca de azúcar y café.

Harleen se tragó un chillido de frustración. Indignada irrumpió en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con estrépito. El florero tembló al sentir la vibración que retumbó por toda la habitación.

Sentía la picazón en la palma de la mano. La miró. Comenzaban a salir pequeñas gotas de sangre. Él le había enseñado el valor de su sangre. Tan sólo sentarse a ver cómo el espeso líquido emanaba de ella cada vez que la hería, concentrado en ello, jugueteando con la sustancia roja.

Harleen se presionó los bordes de la herida, permitiendo que la sangre saliera. Depositó la mano sobre el espejo, esparciendo la sangre sobre la superficie mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo.

Con los dedos dibujó las iniciales "H" y "G" encerradas en un rojo corazón.

Nadie le iba a impedir que viera al hombre del cual estaba enamorándose.

∞*∞

**Hace seis años**

**Apartamento de la Dra. Quinzel**

**Esa misma tarde**

Suspiró.

Hizo rodar el lápiz por la superficie lisa de la croquera. No iba a dibujar nada ese día, por más que siguiera garabateando la hoja.

Ciudad Gótica era como cualquier otra ciudad. Los transeúntes iban y venían apresurados, sumidos en sus propios y aburridos asuntos. El exceso de automóviles provocaba atracones en las calles de la ciudad a determinadas horas, estresando a los ciudadanos.

Ciudad Gótica, en apariencia, era como cualquier otra ciudad. Exceptuando ese atractivo que la diferenciaba de las demás, el encanto propio de Gótica. Su enmascarado vigilante. Batman.

Pero a ella no le llamaba la atención el cuero, o hule, o plástico negro, ni que algún tipo demente arriesgara su vida para salvar la de los otros. Sino que era su… ¿rival?. El Guasón.

En un mundo globalizado, las noticias llegan a todos los recovecos. Había visto por los noticieros las crueldades que el hombre disfrazado de un perturbado payaso había hecho a la ciudad unos meses atrás. Había visto, sentada entre mamá y papá, los videos sicóticos que enviaba a las señales televisivas, había escuchado su risa, había profesado sus credos. Lo había seguido día a día, esperando qué nuevos juegos haría participar a los ciudadanos de Gótica, qué nuevas trampas le tendería a Batman y la policía. Hasta que lo atraparon.

Sin embargo, durante esa visita a la casa de los tíos de su madre, había escuchado los detalles que los noticieros no decían. Que una pariente suyo, prima de su madre, había tenido el privilegio de tratar al Guasón en el Asilo Arkham. Que era la siquiatra, y ahora que se había escapado, la estaba acosando, llevándola cada vez más cerca de la Muerte.

Era una única oportunidad, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Tenía que ir con la tía Ágatha a Gótica. Mamá no quería que fuera. Pero si Mamá se negaba, ella iba a ir a contarle a Papá sobre todos esos extraños regalos que Mamá recibía de distintos hombres.

Suspiró nuevamente.

El bullicio de la ciudad se colaba por la ventana entreabierta que tenía al lado.

La tía Ágatha había salido a comprar alimentos para preparar la cena. Ella se había librado de ir, abogando por el hecho de que el viaje la había agotado y quería descansar.

La tía Harleen no se había dado la molestia de disimular aunque fuera un poco el disgusto que le causaba su presencia en el apartamento. Ahora estaba semi acostada sobre el sofá, con los pies descalzos, concentrada en mirar algún punto de la alfombra.

Hizo girar el lápiz entre los dedos, mirando a la rubia mujer.

Tal vez sólo llevaba nueve horas conviviendo con la siquiatra, pero su necesidad imperiosa por saber, por conocer, por querer escuchar aunque sea una palabra de que todo era real y existía la instó a hablar. Algo extraño, porque generalmente era la demás gente la que empezaba a conversar.

- Tía Harleen – llamó, bajando los pies del borde de la silla.

La mujer despegó la vista del suelo para posarla en ella tan de inmediato que tuvo la impresión de que Harleen estaba esperando a que le hablara.

- No me llames Harleen – murmuró – Sólo Harley. Y no soy tu tía.

Amanda se pegó al respaldo de la silla, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Si ésa era su tía, si siempre respondía de formas toscas y directas como ésas, tal vez ese viaje y esa estancia en Gótica era mucho más peligrosa de lo que se esperaba.

Y ni siquiera podía imaginar cuánto.

∞*∞


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 **

**Guarida del Guasón**

**Época Actual, Ciudad Gótica**

**Horas de la madrugada.**

- Debe ser excitante perder tu propio juego.

Arrugó la frente, presionando inconcientemente la copa con más fuerza.

- No tanto como crees – murmuró.

Observó impávido cómo ella se estaba rompiendo el labio inferior a propósito. Ni siquiera con los dientes, utilizaba sus largas uñas para sacar la piel. Esperaba un momento, luego se llevaba las yemas de los dedos al labio y comprobaba si obtenía el resultado esperado. Cuando no, volvía a escarbar.

- Creí que sería antes – dijo entonces, dejando la copa sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón.

Ella lo miró con sus oscuros y vacíos ojos.

- Yo también – contestó ella, viendo sus dedos manchados de sangre. – Pero he venido.

- Dos años… tarde… - comentó, con su voz inexpresiva al igual que sus gestos faciales.

- Había mucho que romper – se excusó ella, tirando un trozo de piel. Lo sacó bruscamente, y su labio comenzó a sangrar.

Se levantó. Caminó hasta ella, y posó los dedos enguantados en púrpura sobre sus labios y mentón, deteniendo el chorreo. Ella, sin embargo, lo alejó de un manotazo.

- ¿Qué no era eso precisamente lo que tenía que hacer? ¿Esperar? – le espetó.

- Sigues siendo… tan delicada… como el día que te conocí… - dijo el Guasón, volviendo a su asiento. Ella le hizo una mueca socarrona. – Y con la misma fiereza de siempre… ¿Lo recuerdas, pequeña Amanda? -

De pequeña ya no tenía mucho. Lo único que parecía conservar de ese tiempo eran sus cabellos, negros y lacios, completamente pacíficos. Había crecido un par de palmos, las curvas habían adoptado forma, y no era tan delgada como la recordaba. La figura que el Guasón estaba mirando no era la de una niña, sino la de una mujer, en el absoluto sentido de la palabra.

- ¿Qué si me acuerdo? _¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? - _

#

**Hace seis años**

**Apartamento de la Dra. Quinzel**

**8:55 pm**

_**"He notado la llegada de algunos cambios desde que llegaste a mi vida. He recordado cómo era sentirse parte de una pareja. Cuidar de alguien que cuida de mí. Es la primera vez en mi memoria reciente que tengo esos sentimientos... ¡Y odio tener esos sentimientos!"**_

**Guasón.-**

- Me haces daño – chilló, tirada en el suelo. Tenía las rodillas raspadas, la blusa que llevaba puesta manchada y rota, el cabello desparramado sobre el rostro, cada vez más lleno de moretones y cortes, aunque algunos más leves que otros.

- Shh, shh… - susurró él, pasándole toscamente el dorso de la mano por la mejilla mientras la sujetaba de un brazo. – Calla, calla… si sigues abriendo… esa preciosa boquita tuya… - le apretó las comisuras, haciendo que estirara los labios – Terminarás lamentándolo… - y rió estruendosamente.

Ninguno estaba enterado de la chica escondida tras el sillón, quien enterró las partidas uñas para reprimir cualquier exclamación, esperando no ser vista. Llevaba semanas pudiendo encontrarlo, pero esa no era la manera en que ella pretendía hallarlo.

- Ahora que estamos… más calmados… - prosiguió él - … hablemos seriamente… - se llevó una mano a la boca para morder el borde del guante.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Si tú sabes que te… - la golpeó en la boca con el mango del cuchillo.

- Thathatha… no, no, no… parece que no has entendido… - la jaló del brazo, obligando a que levantara la cabeza. Los perfectos dientes de la mujer se hallaban teñidos de sangre.

- Olvídalo; olvida todo lo que dije… - murmuró ella de pronto con la voz pastosa. La chica tras el sillón arrugó la nariz en un gesto de asco. La mujer se apoyó de él para incorporarse, tratando de colocarse de pie a pesar de los tacos rotos de sus zapatos – Sólo… volvamos a ser lo que éramos antes… olvida lo que dije; soy una idiota, una estúpida, una… - el hombre alzó una ceja ante la avalancha de insultos.

Desesperada, la mujer tomó el rostro del payaso en sus manos e intentó besarlo, pero él la aferró de las muñecas con fuerza, y la lanzó al piso. Le hizo algo que Amanda no pudo distinguir, pero que le sacó espantosos gritos a la mujer. Sin más, él salió a grandes zancadas del departamento por la puerta que permanecía entreabierta.

A Amanda el corazón estaba por salírsele de la boca; había pasado a unos centímetros de distancia suyo… sólo tenía que seguirlo, aún escuchaba sus pasos pesados por el pasillo e imaginaba que se iba con su andar desarmado…

Oyó un gemido que la alertó; Harleen había comenzado a sollozar encima del charco de sangre que empezaba a dejar en la alfombra. Decidida a no escuchar eso, Amanda no lo pensó más, y salió en cuclillas por la puerta.

#

No había ido muy lejos. Había entrado a un callejón, uno por el cual no debía de frecuentar mucha gente. Estaba sentado, o más bien, tirado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la muralla. Amanda se inmiscuyó sigilosa, dejando, como siempre, que la oscuridad la protegiera.

Dio unos pequeños y torpes pasos, pegada a la misma muralla en la que estaba apoyado, hasta llegar a una distancia que consideró prudente de él.

Jamás había sentido ese órgano del pecho moverse tan deprisa.

El silencio se mantuvo por unos momentos, aunque Amanda escuchara los latidos retumbándole en los oídos.

- ¿Sabes? No me enamoro, no – dijo él, al parecer, a la nada, a la oscuridad, a la noche helada que albergaba Gótica.

No supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera se había propuesto hacerlo; despegó los labios, y dijo bastante segura:

- Lo sé. -

- ¿Y cómo podrías tú saberlo? – preguntó él, con los ojos fijos en la muralla de ladrillos.

Y ella, otra vez respondió:

- Porque yo tampoco. Puede ser cualquier otra cosa, menos amor -

- Parece que eso… precisamente no entendió de mí – era más que obvio que se refería a la rubia que había dejado agonizando en el apartamento.

- Ella no te entiende. Ella sólo… _te ama. _Por eso soporta que la trates así. Pero ella no comprende la necesidad imprescindible de quebrantar el status quo. Ella no posee la sutileza como para percibir la hipocresía que nos rodea todos los días, a cada segundo que pasa… - las palabras salían de su boca impulsadas por sí solas, anhelantes de tener a alguien que las escuchara y comprendiera.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo… entiendes lo que…?

- Lo siento y lo profeso. – esta vez, el Guasón giró la cabeza para verla.

La examinó de arriba a bajo sin pestañear. Sus ojos oscuros y vacíos la recorrieron profundamente, como nunca había percibido, sintiéndose expuesta. Tenía el presentimiento de que el Guasón había entendido sus intenciones por completo.

- Eso es interesante… Me gusta eso… Eres Amanda, ¿verdad? -

- Sí -

- Así que… Amanda – se puso de pie, desechando la distancia existente entre ambos - ¿Estás cansada de que las cosas salgan "de acuerdo al plan"? -

- Sí, sí lo estoy – no recordaba haber dicho palabras más ciertas.

- Presiento… que tú y yo… vamos a ser muy buenos amigos… ¿te gustaría?

- En este momento, no hay nada que quiera más que eso – la emoción era sólida, tanto que el Guasón sonrió a su manera.

- Tómalo con calma, pequeña… - le pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla, pero mucho más suave y atento que como había visto que hacía con Harleen.

Se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos, e intento sentir la caricia causada por las mismas manos que obraban esplendorosas obras de arte, el arte del caos. Prácticamente no se percataba de lo pegajoso que estaba por la sangre, tantas veces derramada por esas manos.

- Es… - susurró lo más bajo posible, intentando no romper el encanto.

- Sí… - escuchó su susurro, igual de bajo, despacio y cerca. Amanda levantó los párpados lentamente. Él estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Automáticamente, la respiración se le aceleró, al igual que el pulso. El Guasón ladeó la cabeza, divertido al ver los síntomas que estaba experimentando su acompañante. Amanda se enojó consigo misma, y se obligó a regular la respiración. Cuando ya la tenía bajo control, enterró los ojos en él, sonriéndole.

- Eres tan… _inocente. _– murmuró. Amanda no supo si era un halago o un insulto, si se estaba bufando de ella por su reacción o la estaba tranquilizando. Pero él la aferró de la muñeca con fuerza, no demasiada para hacerle daño. – Vamos, pequeña. Nos esperan – y obsequiándole una sonrisa, tiró de Amanda y echó a correr con ella.

#


End file.
